


Meeting you was fate

by TatsuEigo



Series: Ospiti dallo spazio [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Double Dick, Fantasy Sex, M/M, MerMay, Pirates, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Rasmus will be the next captain of his father's ship, but then he is saved by a merman.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: Ospiti dallo spazio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Meeting you was fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/gifts).



"Rasmus, my time has come, it's time I bequeath you this ship: I'm no longer young enough to set sail and go to sea or ocean as it was until a few weeks ago. I am sick, I want to spend the last days of my life at home, surrounded by the affection of my family."

Those words were spoken in a tired, weak tone of voice by Michael Winther, the boy's father. Michael was now 65 years old, still quite young, but an illness was consuming him inside. He had never told his son about it, but now that he had only a few days... it was imperative to inform him.

"Dad... w-what are you talking about? I'm not ready to take your place on the Niels." 

Rasmus couldn't believe his ears: he wasn't ready to take on such responsibility. What's more, his father was also about to die? Why didn't he tell him that before? Why was he always the last person to know the news? His eyes were veiled with sadness as tears began to wet his cheeks. He didn't feel ready at all, his father should have warned him first, taught him his trade well... and instead Rasmus should have had all respect him in one way or another, making himself laugh at by those who should have been his subordinates. 

His heart was beating like a madman in his chest, while the man watched him with a smile. 

"I know you won't have any trouble, son. You got the ocean running through your veins instead of blood, you're meant to live on a ship most of the time, don't worry. Do you remember when I used to make you turn the wheel when you were a kid? You were still five years old then, but you loved doing it. As you were growing up, I made an effort for you to learn what it's like as a captain of a ship. I know you can do it, Rasmus. I trust you. Niels is what I care about more than anything else. I know I'm leaving her in good hands. I know you won't betray my trust. You just have to be sure of yourself, don't let anyone get the better of you - since you're the boss - and stand up for yourself. The rest will come to you, and you can rest easy." 

Michael got up with difficulty from the bed on which he was laying, immediately supported by the only son he had: he couldn't leave the ship to anyone else, he trusted only him, apart from his wife, of course. His legs gave way as soon as he tried to take a step, but Rasmus was very quick to catch him. The situation was quite critical if he wasn't even in a condition to stand, and that impressed the boy very much. He took him in his arms, determined to take him below deck to his room to rest: they would return the next day at the latest to the coast of Denmark, their home, but Rasmus wanted to try to speed things up so that they could be reunited with their loved ones as soon as possible. After taking him to his bed and covering him up, he realized that his father was very hot. He must have had a fever and he didn't like it at all. He ran to the kitchen closet and took a bucket that he filled with water, along with a towel. He had to bathe him to lower the temperature: they didn't have many remedies on board and he doubted there were any for the fever, but he didn't have time to look for them. When Rasmus went back under cover, his father was apparently sleeping. The boy could clearly see his chest rise and fall at a rhytmic pace, while his face was beaded with sweat. Given his conditions, the fever clearly went up, given how much he was sweating, so Rasmus quickly put the wet towel on his forehead, sighing a little. 

"Hold on, dad. Afterwards I'm going to ask the crew to go quicker, so that we will be home as soon as possible. I... I want you to see mom one last time, if you're really going to die." 

He was perhaps behaving in a tragic way, but if what his dad had told him was true... it would be probably not long before his death and the fever could be a warning. He knelt at his side, while his father was still sleeping and didn't wake up because of his movements. Michael's body was shaken by chills, but Rasmus could do nothing about them. Why had his father chosen not to tell him before about his conditions? They could have gone back sooner and maybe he could have been treated, while now... the possibilities of him recovering from whichever disease was consuming him, was really low. 

Since his father was apparently in a deep sleep, Rasmus decided to get up to go and speak with the other men working in the crew. 

"So, my father is seriously ill and he asked me to be in charge of this ship. I need you to do all your best so that we can be back in Danemark as soon as possible. I want him to be able to see his wife another time, before he'll leave us forever." 

His voice was serious and trembling at the same time, as he spoke to the crew. Their expressions were literally full with shock: nobody was expecting such a news and such a request from him. All of them nodded without saying anything: it was okay that Rasmus had been chosen as his successor, even though he basically had almost no experience about leading a ship. As soon as they went back to their work, the boy looked at the ocean, before sighing and going back under deck. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his old man. 

The ship moved slowly on the waves of the rough ocean: there was no storm going on, but perhaps it would arrive soon. As time passed, Rasmus constantly changed his father's towel, to keep it fresh, but it wasn't an easy task. Sometimes he would go upstairs to check that everything was okay, but then went always back to his father death bed, with a loud sigh. They were still far away from Denmark and Rasmus wasn't sure at all that they would be back in time. He just hoped that his father would survive until they would be at home, it would be even better if he wouldn't die at all, but it was almost impossible. It was around four p.m. that Rasmus sensed something was wrong. A dull noise rang in the cabin: apparently the ship had hit something, but Rasmus wasn't so sure about that.

"C-captain...! The fog had risen and seeing nothing we bumped into a rock. There is a huge gash at the side of the ship...!" 

Those were the words which Rasmus always hoped he would never hear, at least not at that time. He tried to think rationally, while inwardly panicking: what should he do?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes part in "Ospiti dallo spazio - Ariete" prompt: apparenza.  
> Wc: 1210 words


End file.
